Forgotten
by catsaretriangles
Summary: Ally was 6 months pregnant when the car accident occurred. The doctors told Austin that she'd never wake up. 5 years later Austin returns with his daughter to Miami where he runs into Ally. The only thing is she has amnesia and doesn't remember ANYTHING. How will Austin tell Ally that she's a mom and will they fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

It all started when we were 17...

Me and Ally were dating and we were super close in our relationship. We really loved eachother and after a while we decided that we wanted to take things to the next level seeing as Ally had PCOS (polycystic ovarian syndrome) and was on birth control. We had sex one night and Ally wound up pregnant.

Everything was going well until one day... Ally was only 6 months pregnant and I was driving us to the doctors for one of Ally's appointments. Everything was normal until a drunk driver hit us.

Our car was thrown violently into a deep ditch. I fell unconscious and when I woke up I was in an ambulance. I was rushed into the ER for stitches on my left leg where I had a huge gaping cut.

When I got out, I was told by the doctors that Ally was in a coma and that our daughter had been delivered by an emergency C-Section. They said our daughter was doing ok and was in the NICU but Ally was not doing so well. They said they weren"t sure when she'd wake up and that she was in a very bad condition.

I remember being wheeled over to the NICU and seeing all the incubators. They took me to my daughter and carefully took her out and placed her in my arms.

Her skin was red and there was a light layer of brown fuzz on the top of her head. Her eyes were tight shut and she stirred slightly in my arms as I held her. I could hear the sounds of all the machines that she was hooked up to and my heart broke. Tears started to brim in my eyes and I kissed the top of her head.

At that moment a young nurse came over to me with a piece of paper. "What is this little girl's name?" she asked me. "Anastasia. Anastasia Mira Moon." I said with a smile as I looked down at my daughter. The nurse smiled at me as she wrote it down on the paper."That's a lovely name." she said and then walked away.

I stayed with Anastasia for about half an hour before putting her back in her incubator.

I was then wheeled over to the room where Ally was. When I saw her, my heart broke again. She was laying in a bed with a white sheet over top of her. I could see large scars on her arms and there was a small scar above her right eyebrow.

I moved closer to her and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." I whispered before breaking down into tears.

/

Its been 5 years now since the car accident. I sued the man who caused the accident and I won the case but nothing can cure what he did.

Me and Anastasia waited for 2 and a half years before the doctors eventually told us that Ally would more then likely never wake up. The damage the accident had done to her had still not healed up and she was still in a horrible condition.

They told me that it was best if I just moved on from Ally because it was pointless trying to hold on to the little bit of hope we had.

A month after they told me that, I bought a small house for me and Anastasia in Phoenix, Arizona where I got a job as a music teacher at a local college and I would occasionally perform a small local concert but I wasn't as well known as I used to be.

Anastasia is now 5 and is starting kindergarten in a month.

She looks exactly like Ally with her long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She always smiles and laughs. She is really shy around people except me. With me she is crazy and hyper but when other people are around she'll hide behind me or in my chest. She also loves to play the piano and sing when she thinks no one is around. She also is really obsessed with pickles and hearing me sing. She is basically Ally's clone.

Ever since she started preschool she realized that everyone seemed to have a daddy AND a "mommy" except for her. She had come home one day asking me what a mommy was and where was hers. I had tried my best to explain that her mommy wasn't here and that she was watching us from the clouds.

Just a month ago I decided to move back to Miami and thats what we're doing today.

All our stuff has been packed into large boxs and right now Anastasia is saying goodbye to her best friend Delainey. "Bye, Delainey! I'll miss you." Anastasia shouted at her best friend as we were walking away.

I put Anastasia in her car seat and buckled her in as she pouted at me. "Why do we have to leave daddy? Why can't I stay with Delainey?" she pouted. "I'm sorry Ana, but I promise you, you'll love your new house." I said but she just pouted and turned away to look out the window.

I sighed and shut her door. I got into my seat and sat down shutting my door. I started the car and leaned over to pick a CD to put in. I was searching for one when all of a sudden a CD I hadn't seen in ages, fell out and onto the floor.

I picked it up and wiped the dust off it and was greeted by Ally's face. Tears started to brim in my eyes but I wiped them away. I hesitantly took the CD out and popped it into the CD player.

The first track began to play as I began to drive. The sound of Ally's voice both comforted me and saddened me.

I finally arrived at the airport and got Anastasia out of the back. I took out our luggage and hauled it inside while holding onto Anastasia's hand. The movers had already brought the boxes which were loaded onto our plane already.

I brought our luggage over to the conveyor belt and loaded it on. I picked up a trembling Anastasia who responded by burying her face into my chest.

I went over to the waiting area with her and sat down.

We waited for about an hour until we had to load onto our plane. I carried my daughter all the way there and placed her in the seat beside me once we were on the plane and buckled her in.

Our seats had movie players so I put on Tangled for her to watch.

I leaned back in my seat and relaxed until I eventually fell asleep.

/


	2. Chapter 2

When the plane finally landed I was awake and Anastasia had fallen asleep in her seat. I gently shook her to wake her up. "Wake up Ana." I whispered but she didn't answer. Sighing I unbuckled her and picked her up in my arms.

She let out a tiny groan and buried her head in my chest before settling down again. I carried her out of the plane at which point she'd already started to wake up. "Where are we daddy?" she asked sleepily as she looked around the huge airport.

I smiled at her and patted her head gently. "We're in Miami."

She cocked her head at me and gave me a confused expression. "Miami?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah we're in Miami. This is your new home remember?"

After a moment of silence she eventually nodded. "Yeah kinda." she muttered before burying her head back in my chest.

Eventually I reached the luggage carousel where a large crowd of people was gathered. I heard Anastasia whimper and felt her tighten her grip on me. I rubbed her back trying to calm her as I waited for my suitcase.

I spotted it eventually and grabbed it quickly.

"Austin!"

I spun around to see my parents walking towards me, tears in their eyes. Money had been tight so I hadn't seen them since I moved away 2 and a half years ago. Since I had flown here my parents were letting me stay at my place while they drove out to bring my car back, the moving truck would still be going to our new home but for now we'd be staying with them.

I hugged them both tightly, tears in my own eyes as well. Ana let out a pained grunt and I quickly pulled away, remembering she was still in my arms. "Sorry princess." I said softly, as I gently rustled her hair.

They had only met Ana a few times when we still lived in Miami so when they saw her they immediately wanted to hold her. "Hi Anastasia. I'm your grandma." my mom cooed, as she reached out to tickle her face.

Ana immediately pulled away out of fear, burying her face in my chest as she whimpered quietly. My mom frowned, a hurt look on her face as she pulled away. "She doesn't like me."

I laughed as I rubbed my daughter's back. "Don't worry mom. She's just shy."

My mom sheepishly chuckled and my dad patted her on the head. "That's right honey. How could anyone not love this beautiful face?" he asked, as my mom looked up at him with glazed eyes.

They were about to kiss when I cleared my throat. "I missed you guys but I think Ana's tired."

They pulled apart both sheepishly rubbing the back of their necks. "Anyways," my dad began. "Why don't we get you two home? You must be exhausted."

"Oh and Austin honey, I even made you your favorite food for supper!"

My eyes lit up at that and my smile grew even bigger. "Pancakes?"

She nodded in response flashing me a big grin. "You got it! Does Anastasia like pancakes?" she asked as she motioned for me to follow her to the car.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Kinda. She likes them but they're not her favorite food. She likes pickles like Ally doe-" I stopped myself halfway and cleared my throat. "I mean did."

"Austin I'm sorry. I know you miss Ally." my mom said softly as she popped open the trunk for me to put my suitcase into.

I sighed as I hauled the big bag up and into the back of the car. I slammed the trunk shut earning me a glare from my dad. "I just wish she could have met Ana." I whispered sadly as I climbed into the back seat of the old mini van, setting Ana down beside me, hoping she'd be ok without her car seat.

"I know honey, but at least you know that she's watching you from above." my dad added as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Your dad's right."

I smiled at them as I buckled Ana in. "I know, I know, it's just not the same because I can't see her."

The rest of the car ride my parents tried to cheer me up by talking about my job and how life in Phoenix had been. I wasn't going to be a music professor anymore out here since I hadn't been able to find any open positions. Instead I was just going to look around and see if I could find any job offers.

It felt like forever until we got home, it felt weird walking through those doors and into a place I used to wake up everyday. My dad carried my luggage up to my old room while my mom led me and Ana to the kitchen so we could eat some pancakes.

Ana was already half asleep so I had to gently wake her up so she could eat.

My mom loaded my plate up with pancakes, whipped cream, strawberries, blueberries, syrup, butter, all of my favorites toppings. As for Ana she only asked for one pancake but my mom made sure to give her a small bowl with pickles which I think made Ana like her a little more.

As we ate we talked more about how things had been going in Miami since I had left. Apparently Trish had moved away since being here reminded her of Ally too much and last anyone had heard she'd moved to Mexico. I had kept in touch a little with Dez since I left so I was well aware that he had been offered a job in Sweden a couple years ago so he could pursue his career in film making. He lived there full time and only came to visit occasionally. As for Lester... well apparently the shock of his daughter going into a coma had made him lost his mind and he'd been admitted to a psych ward after having a nervous breakdown. He'd moved to another state and nobody had heard from him since. And as for Penny she couldn't handle being where Ally once lived so she went back to Africa to continue her research.

It was sad that I was the only one left from Ally's life who would be living where she grew up. And even then I was only just moving back.

Ana eventually started to fall asleep at the table and I took that as my cue that it was her bed time. I picked her up from her chair and cradled her in my arms. "I think we're going to go to bed now mom."

"Well I won't see you in the morning because your father and I will be leaving but I hope you have a good sleep."

"Yeah of course. Oh and here's my keys." I said, grabbing my set of keys from my pocket and passing them to her.

"Thanks sweetie. Are you sure you'll be alright without a car for the week?"

"Yes mom I'll be fine." I said as I walked over to her to give her a kiss on the head.

She smiled at me. "Ok good night Austin. I love you." she said sweetly before turning to look at Ana. "Good night Ana."

Ana was still awake enough to hear and she buried her head in my chest out of fear. I laughed and patted her back gently. "Good night mom, I love you too."

I carried Ana upstairs to my old room which hadn't been touched at all. Everything was exactly how I'd left it when I'd moved away all those years ago. I opened my suitcase and helped Ana changed into her pajamas before changing into my own.

I picked my little girl up and carried her over to my bed, laying her underneath the blankets as I turned out the light, crawling in beside her. "Good night Ana. I love you."

"I love you too daddy."


End file.
